Coeloglossum viride
Coeloglossum viride is a monotypic genus of the family Orchidaceae Description Plant arises from fleshy, forked roots and ranges in height from 10-55 cm. Leaves of the Frog Orchid are 5-14 cm long and 2-7 cm wide; leaves at the base of the orchid are obovate to elliptical, while leaves higher on the stem become lanceolate. Two to six leaves are found one one plant, and leafing is alternate. Plants are evergreen. Inflorescence of the orchid is a dense spike-like cluster containing 7 to 70 small flowers. Flowers are greenish in color, and often tinged with purple, reddish, or red-brown color. Flowers are subtended by conspicuous long, tapering bracts which are 1-6 cm long, with the lower bracts longer and typically greatly exceeding the length of the flower. Sepals are oval with little or no point, 3-7 mm long and 2-4 mm wide and dark green. Sepals join with petals to form a hood opposite the lower petal of the flower. Petals are long and narrow, 3.5-5 mm long and about 0.5 mm wide, and curve inwards. The lower petal is strap-shaped and usually split at the very tip to form two or three tooth-like divisions, with the middle tooth smaller than the others. It is 5-11 mm long and 1-4 mm wide. A 2-3 mm long nectar spur projects behind the labellum. The Frog Orchid flowers in late spring to summer with many up to 1.25 cm wide fragrant flowers.. It is either pollinated by bees and small wasps, or reproduces autogamously by incoherent pollina. The Frog Orchid can be mistaken for the Pale Green Orchid, but can be best distinguished by the labellum, which is notched at the apex and does not have the tubercle of the Pale Green Orchid. Distribution Plants are found within the palearctic ecozone throughout the mid to northern United States through Canada, and in the British Isles and parts of Western Europe. It is typically found growing in moist, rich soil in wet meadows, moist or wet deciduous woods and thickets, and is frequently found on steep slopes in the upper montane forest at elevations of 100 to 4500 meters Culture Plants require moderate lighting and cool to cold temperatures. Plant can be grown in a mixture of peat and bark with garden soil. Water regularly about every one to two weeks when the potting media is dry. Naming Common Names: The Greenish Coeloglossum, Long-Bracted Green Orchid, Frog Orchid The generic name is derived from the Greek koilos glossum meaning "hollow tongue," referring to the hollow spur on the tongue-like labellum Synonyms #Chamorchis viridis L. Dumort. 1827 # Coeloglossum bracteatum (Willd.) Parl. 1850 # Coeloglossum bracteatum (Willd.) Schltr. 1920 # Coeloglossum coreanum (Nakai) Schltr. 1920 # Coeloglossum erdingeri A. Kern. 1864 # Coeloglossum islandicum (Lindl.) Kom. 1927 # Coeloglossum kaschmirianum Schltr. 1920 # Coeloglossum nankotaizanense (Masam.) Masam. 1968 # Coeloglossum taiwanianum S.S.Ying 1975 # Coeloglossum vaillantii Schur 1866 # Coeloglossum viride subsp. bracteatum (Muehl.) Soo # Coeloglossum viride subsp. bracteatum (Willd.) Hult # Coeloglossum viride subsp. coreanum (Nakai) Satomi 1969 # Coeloglossum viride var. bracteatum (Willd.) Rchb. f. # Coeloglossum viride var. islandicum (Lindl.) Schulze 1898 # Coeloglossum viride var. virescens (Muhl. Ex Willd.) Luer # Dactylorhiza viridis (L.) R.M.Bateman, Pridgeon & M.W.Chase 1997 # Dactylorhiza viridis var. virescens (Muhl. ex Willd.) ined. # Entaticus viridis (L.) Gray 1821 # Gymnadenia bracteata (Willd.) C. Presl. 1827 # Gymnadenia viridis L. Rich. 1818 # Habenaria bracteata (Willd.) R. Br 1813 # Habenaria viridis L.R. Br. 1813 # Habenaria viridis var. bracteata (Willd.) A. Gray 1867 # Herminium nankotaizanense Masam. 1932 # Himantoglossum viride (L.) Rchb. 1830 # Orchis batrachites Schrank 1786 # Orchis bracteata Willd. 1805 # Orchis coreana Nakai 1914 # Orchis ferruginea (F.W.Schmidt) F.W.Schmidt 1795 # Orchis obsoleta Muhl. ex Willd. 1805 # Orchis virens Scop. 1772 # Orchis virescens Muhl. ex Willd. 1805 # Orchis viridis L. Crantz 1769 # Orchis viridis var. vaillantii Ten. 1831 # Peristylus bracteatus Lindl. 1835 # Peristylus islandicus Lindl. 1835 # Peristylus montanus Schur 1866 # Peristylus virescens (Muhl. ex Willd.) Lindl. 1835 # Peristylus viridis (L.) Lindl. 1835 # Platanthera bracteata Torr. 1843 # Platanthera islandica (Lindl.) Kraenzl. 1931 # Platanthera nankotaizanensis (Masam.) Masam. 1932 # Platanthera viridis [ L.]Lindley 1829 # Satyrium alpinum Schmidt 1893 # Satyrium bracteale Salisb. 1812 # Satyrium bracteatum Pers. 1807 # Satyrium ferrugineum F.W. Schmidt 1893 # Satyrium fuscum Hudson 1761 # Satyrium lingulatum Vill. 1787 # Satyrium virescens (Muhl. ex Willd.) Pers. 1807 # *Satyrium viride Linne 1753 # Sieberia viridis (L.) Spreng. 1817 Category: Coeloglossum